24fandomcom-20200223-history
24: 2010 Wall Calendar
The 2010 Wall Calendar was a calendar released on 1 September 2009. It lists the dates and main international holidays of 2010 over thirteen double pages, featuring images from Season 7 of 24. Each month features stills from episodes as well as a focus on one of the main characters from that season. Pages 2009 The first double-page in the calendar is a list of all days and dates of 2010, listed by month. It is accompanied by a promotional image of the cast of Season 7. January * Character profile: Jack Bauer * Images: ** Jack being forced to wait by the car while the investigation is underway at 1208 Naylor Road; "Day 7: 9:00am-10:00am" ** Jack waiting in the basement of 2211 Chesterfield while David Emerson decides whether to hire him into his crew or not; "Day 7: 11:00am-12:00pm" ** Jack breaking into 167 Foxhall Road to kidnap Ule Matobo; "Day 7: 12:00pm-1:00pm" * Notable dates: ** 1st: New Year's Holiday ** 4th: Holiday February * Character profile: Tony Almeida * Images: ** Tony hacking into the CIP firewall; "Day 7: 8:00am-9:00am" ** Tony hacking into the CIP firewall; "Day 7: 8:00am-9:00am" ** Jack holding Tony by the neck after capturing him; "Day 7: 9:00am-10:00am" * Notable dates: ** 14th: St. Valentine's Day ** 14th: Chinese New Year ** 17th: Ash Wednesday March * Character profile: Chloe O'Brian * Images: ** Chloe makes first contact with Jack; "Day 7: 10:00am-11:00am" ** Morris O'Brian cares for his son, Prescott; ? ** Jack decrypts data and learns about Gabriel Schector; "Day 7: 8:00am-9:00am" * Notable dates: ** 1st: St. David's Day ** 14th: Mothering Sunday ** 17th: St. Patrick's Day Holiday ** 28th: Daylight savings begins April * Character profile: Bill Buchanan * Images: ** Buchanan arrives to help Jack and Tony escape from the FBI; "Day 7: 10:00am-11:00am" ** Buchanan reveals himself to Jack over the phone; "Day 7: 10:00am-11:00am" ** Jack interrogates Tony; "Day 7: 10:00am-11:00am" * Notable dates: ** 2nd: Good Friday ** 4th: Easter Sunday ** 5th: Easter Monday ** 23rd: St. George's Day May * Character profile: Renee Walker * Images: ** Renee in the Washington Field Office; "Day 7: 8:00am-9:00am" ** Renee in her car finds Matobo being kidnapped; "Day 7: 12:00pm-1:00pm" ** Renee and Jack converse outside the Columbia Building; "Day 7: 8:00am-9:00am" * Notable dates: ** 3rd: May Day Holiday ** 31st: Spring Holiday June * Character profile: President Allison Taylor * Images: ** Ule Matobo in the Oval Office; "Day 7: 9:00am-10:00am" ** President Taylor in her Office; "Day 7: 8:00am-9:00am" ** Jack waits outside the Columbia Building; "Day 7: 8:00am-9:00am" * Notable dates: ** 7th: Holiday ** 20th: Father's Day ** 21st: Longest Day July * Character profile: Henry Taylor * Images: ** Henry talks to Samantha Roth on the phone, when she tells him that his son was murdered; "Day 7: 10:00am-11:00am" ** Henry with Brian Gedge at his and Samantha's meeting place; "Day 7: 11:00am-12:00pm" ** Jack and David Emerson plan to kidnap Matobo; "Day 7: 12:00pm-1:00pm" * Notable dates: ** 12th: Holiday August * Character profile: Ethan Kanin * Images: ** Ethan with the President and Matobo in the Oval Office; "Day 7: 9:00am-10:00am" ** Ethan in a White House briefing; "Day 7: 8:00am-9:00am" ** Jack sprints out of 1208 Naylor Road; "Day 7: 8:00am-9:00am" * Notable dates: ** 2nd: Holiday ** 30th: Late Summer Holiday September * Character profile: Janis Gold * Images: ** Janis looks nervous in an FBI meeting; "Day 7: 8:00am-9:00am" ** Janis and Sean look for Jack and Tony; "Day 7: 10:00am-11:00am" ** Jack just after shooting Renee; "Day 7: 12:00pm-1:00pm" * Notable dates: ** 9th: Rosh Hashanah ** 18th: Yom Kippur ** 21st: The United Nations International Day of Peace October * Character profile: Larry Moss * Images: ** Larry and Renee in outside the FBI Holding rooms; "Day 7: 10:00am-11:00am" ** Larry in the FBI office; "Day 7: 8:00am-9:00am" ** Jack and Larry face off; "Day 7: 8:00am-9:00am" * Notable dates: ** 25th: Holiday ** 31st: Halloween; Daylight Saving Ends November * Character profile: Sean Hillinger * Images: ** Sean and Janis look for Jack and Tony; "Day 7: 10:00am-11:00am" ** Sean at his station; "Day 7: 8:00am-9:00am" ** Jack is first brought into the Washington Field Office by Renee; "Day 7: 8:00am-9:00am" * Notable dates: ** 5th: Diwali ** 14th: Remembrance Sunday ** 30th: St. Andrew's Day December * Character profile: Jack Bauer * Images: ** Tony during the operation to kidnap Matobo; "Day 7: 12:00pm-1:00pm" ** Jack asks Renee if she trusts him, just before shooting her to save her life; "Day 7: 12:00pm-1:00pm" ** Jack takes Matobo hostage; "Day 7: 12:00pm-1:00pm" * Notable dates: ** 7th: Al Hijra ** 21st: Shortest day ** 25th: Christmas Day ** 26th: Boxing Day, St. Stephen's Day Background information and notes * As there are only 11 main cast members from Season 7, Jack Bauer is featured twice in the character profile. * Despite the fact that the calendar was released in September (months after the Season 7 finale), only images up to "Day 7: 12:00pm-1:00pm" feature; therefore less than a quarter of the season. 2010